Something Unexpected
by Mramsey
Summary: Christian grey had everything; beautiful wife, wonderful job, and amazing good looks, but what happens when everything comes crumbling down like a sandcastle that's been washed away by a wave? Everything changes when a certain brunette stumbles into his life.
1. Innocent

C POV/

How did this happen? It all started out so innocently when she stumbled into my office. Christian sits in a chair staring out the window thinking about all the events of the past couple years.

Flashback

Christian sits at his desk shuffling papers when he hears Andrea come over the intercom, "Mr. Grey a Mrs. Anastasia Steele is here to see you about the purchase of the SIP Publishing House." Christian sighs frustrated and stabs the intercom " Fine Andrea send her in, oh and I would like you to go over the papers that I..." He never got to finish his words because just then a tall and statuesque girl stumbles into his doorway and he moves to help her. Christian pulls her into his arms as she blushes profusely, Christian noticing this stands back slightly and puts his hand out for her which she shakes. " Hi, I'm Christian Grey." She blushes even harder as she shakes his hand and gazes into his gray eyes " Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele" christian then leads her to a chair across from his desk to begin the meeting, but just as he's about to talk he becomes mesmerized by her enchanting blue eyes. He begins to think to himself this girl will not only be the death of me, but my marriage to Leila too.

AN/

I really hope you like this, and I hope you guys review because I value your opinion whether good or bad. I hope you won't hesitate to tell me anything that you want me to change or any ideas that you might have! I love you all!

Have a blessed day,

Maddyxx


	2. Four's a Crowd

AN/

Thank you guys soooo much for all your reviews! I really appreciate all of them!

Hope you like it,

Maddyxx

Ana POV Present Day/

Anastasia sat at her desk contemplating the phone call that she had just received from her husband Jose, and put her head in her hands. She had known this would be difficult, and yet she wouldn't have done it any differently if she could have. It all happened so suddenly with Christian, but it just felt so right with him. She had had no idea what she was going to do since at the moment both Christian and Jose wanted to do something with her tonight. She knew who she wanted to be with, but the problem was she had been neglecting Jose just a bit too much for comfort. Just as she was thinking this through her boss Elena came in, giving Ana the creepiest smile she had ever seen. "Anastasia I need you to read over these manuscripts and have them done by tonight!" Ana slowly looks at the pile and opens her mouth to protest, but Elena just walks away with her heels cracking against the floor. Wow this is just like a scene from Devil's Wear Prada Ana thought bitterly, I just wish I could actually earn her respect like Andy did! Ana got to work and actually finished reading through and marking all of the manuscripts in time to meet Christian like she had promised to. Deciding she had enough time to change back at her place Ana drove Wanda to her apartment and walked to her closet to look for something sexy to wear. "Darn it, I forgot that it's laundry night!" A little discouraged Ana finally found her curve hugging red dress and ironed the wrinkles on it so that it pooked some what presentable, she quickly slipped on some matching pumps and swooped some mascara on. When she hurried to Wanda she was glad to actually notice that Jose was still at work because that made things a little easier on her, she climbed in and took her shoes off cranking up the radio. The traffic was horrible, but she managed to make it, with only saying a few curses that had slipped out along the way. She tossed her keys to the valet at the restaurant and slowly walked in looking around d for her Christian. She finally located him wearing dark jeans with a white button up shirt and a black pinstripe jacket. She had me never seen him look so absolutely delectable before, he hand' t noticed her so she walked up to him and sat down next to him holding out her hand In front of his face "Hello I'm Ana who are you" Christian looks at her darkly and growls "Anastasia" before seizing her face for a violent kiss. The host walks up and clears his throat before saying that their table is ready for them. Ana and Christian slowly get up and follow the host to the table and sit down thoughtfully facing each other. "How are you?" Ana asks Christian perkily. "I'm good" Ana says glancing around " but I would be better if my husband wasn't' walking in with your wife right now. Christian turns around and looks at them with a loom of defiance on his face, while Ana looks completely horror struck.

AN/

I hope you guys like this chapter and review, thank you guys zoo much. I love you all a ton!

Have a blessed day,

Maddyxx


	3. Confused Feelings Are Never Good

Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the support I appreciate it all! Keep reviewing, and I love you all!

Maddyxx

Ana POV/

Crap, I'm beyond screwed, oh gosh I can't breath! What the heck is he doing here with Leila of all people, this is beyond messed up. The only thing that could make this worse is the fact that Christian looks like he wants to rip Jose's head off for being here, and I don't even think his anger is remotely because Jose is my husband! I think Christian is mad because Jose has his arm around Leila' s waist, wait what does this mean for me? I'm sitting here thinking about all of this when Christian speaks and rips me out out of my thoughts.

"Anastasia I want you to leave right now, I have some very important business to attend to."

I stare at him blankly before finally registering that he doesn't want me here with him anymore, and that's when I start to feel completely broken. My brokenness then turns into complete anger, and that's when my inner goddess takes over.

"Fine, I'll go but if you hurt my husband don't expect to see me ever again." I start to walk away, but become so angry that I turn my head to say something he needs to hear. "Oh, and if you think for one minute that I'm going to completely forget this ever happened, you've got another thing coming" I walk confidently out the back door making sure that Jose doesn't see me, while my inner goddess is practically cheering for me. I drive home feeling slightly guilty for what happened to night, I loved Jose when I married him, but we just don't work the way that Christian and I do. I have no idea what I'm going to do about Christian or Jose, the only thing I'm sure about is that I can't lose Christian.

C POV

I can not believe she just said that to me, if we were alone right now I would punish her so bad. I know I told her to leave, but now I'm quickly regretting sending away my only source of calm.

I want to punch that punk' s face in so bad right now, how dare he put his disgusting hands on my wife, for the love of all that is good! I can feel my anger slowly rising as I saunter over to my wife with a fake sexy smile plastered on my face for her benefit.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" I look over at Jose then back her "Who's your friend?"

I see a look of pure terror on flicker across her face before she regains her composure and answers me.

"Oh, this is Jose a friend from work, we're just having dinner to go over a few things that we need to discuss...for work." A look of smugness passes over her face, making me suspicious " So Christian, what are you doing here?

" Well I was just having a dinner meeting with a client, but they had to leave unexpectedly and that's when I saw you with John here." I at Jose and smile. Leila looks at me angrily and says" His name is Jose" I look at him with a smug expression "Righhhht" He just sits there with a dumbfounded expression and says nothing.

"Anyway Jose I'm sorry to say that Leila and I had to go, we have some pressing matters to attend to." He looks at Leila than at me "Okay by Leila" She doesn't answer and stands up angrily storming past me, but I catch up easily.

I grab her arm and glare at her "I can't begin to tell you how angry I am at you right now! Let's list you transgressions shall we; First you leave without security, Second you are with another man when you know that you are MINE. Lastly you acted like a sarcastic child when I had to ask what you were doing." I can barely control my anger, and I see that as she's about to say something. So I pin her against a wall and kiss her hungrily, I have no idea what my feelings are anymore. I like Leila for the physical part, but I love Ana just for her. My biggest fear is that I won't be able to live without both.

A POV/

I' m not anywhere close to sleep when Jose walks through the door of our apartment, and walks slowly into our bedroom. I sit up in bed and look at him apprehensively to judge his mood, but it's dark and I can't see. He sees me and realizes I'm awake so he switches on the light and sits on the bed facing me.

"Hey babe how are you doing?" I sigh with relief realizing he didn't see me at the restaurant and reply some what happily.

"I'm good just a bit hungover from drinks with Kate(which is where I told him I was) and a bit tired." He sighs and changes into his pajamas and climbs into bed wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I'm glad it was at least good, night Annie I love you" She closed her eyes and as she said the words "I love you too" she imagined a very different set of arms wrapped around her.

An/

I hope you guys enjoyed this, don't forget to review! Let me know if you guys have any ideas to incorporate, the best one just might make an appearance in my story along with person who gives it! As always I love you all!

Have a blessed day,

Maddyxx


	4. Author's Note

AN/

Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate them all so much! I need you guys to start posting ideas for the next chapter! I'm not going to post until you guys give some good ideas, I'm even going to put the person who gives me the best idea in my story! So post your ideas, and I love you all!

Have a blessed day,

Maddyxx


	5. Confessions

AN/

I appreciate all of your reviews and ideas they were all amazing, however do to some unpleasant reviews I've decided to write another chapter all my own. I'm not sure what ideas I'm going to incorporate in the future, but I just wanted you to know that I asked for your ideas to get you more involved in the story. I appreciate all the effort and time you put into your ideas, I will assure you that some ideas will be used in the future, I just want to establish my own story and give you more to think about. Thank you so much for all your support, and I hope you will continue to read and review. As always I love you all, and I hope you have an awesome summer!

Have a blessed day,

Maddy

A POV/

Ugh, I just woke up in Jose's arms, and I feel like utter crap. My mouth is dry and all of Jose's weight is centered on me, making it absolutely impossible to move my body in any way. He's breathing against my neck, and it's making me even hotter then I was before. I'm deciding what to do when I feel him starting to stir, I slowly untangle myself and turn over propping my chin on my hand to look at him. I find his brown eyes staring back at me with a calm tranquility that I have never seen before, I'm contemplating what it means when he starts to speak.

" Ana there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I just haven't been able to think of the right way to bring it up."

I glance nervously away and feel butterflies start to form in my stomach. " Yes Jose, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about too." Jose looks embarrassed and I'm wondering why he isn't angry at the thought that I've been cheating on him with Christian. He looks reluctant to talk, so I chime in " I think that maybe you should go first with what you have to say." He looks nervous and I realize that I was expecting him to be in a fit of rage, but it seems that he is feeling the complete opposite. I sit waiting for the accusations to come flooding in, but what I hear is something completely unexpected.

"Ana, I want to start trying to start a family, we've been married for awhile and I feel like it's the right time. I know that you said you didn't want kids for a long time, but I love you and I know that our love could be passed on to children." I look at him and without even registering what he said I begin to respond.

"Jose, I know that you have been going on dates with Leila Grey, and I really need to tell you that..." Jose puts his hand on my arm to stop me, and looks at me fiercely.

"Ana, I don't know what you think you saw, but I've only been out with her once and it was purely for business. I don't know why you would think that I would ever do that to you, I love you with all my heart." I'm staring at him, and I feel my resolve building.

"Well if you're not dating Leila, than what I have to say is going to be a lot harder then I thought..." I look away and prepare to tell him the long and sordid tale.

C POV/

I woke up to an empty bed, and a sickening feeling in my stomach. I knew it was a mistake kissing Leila last night, but my lust had taken over and I wasn't sure if Ana was going to talk to me after the way I was towards her last night. I'm thinking all this over when Leila walks into the room wrapped in a towel, and looks at me sweetly.

" Aww are you tired after what we did last night, baby." I glare at her, and wonder why she's acting so delusional.

"I don't know what you're talking about Leila, you know full well that all we did last night was kiss. Oh, and just to let you know I fully recognize that kiss as a mistake." She glares back at me, and stabs a finger in my direction.

" I am so tired of you being so hot and cold, I never wanted to marry you and the sad thing is that you know that. If it hand' t been for Elena this would have never happened, I don't know why I allowed for an arranged marriage, but I did and here we are and I'm stuck with you!" She starts to shake with anger "I've never been unfaithful to you, but I can't say the same for you. You flaunt that Ana girl around like a trophy that you won, I hate and I'm just so tired." I look at her coldly and respond with equal frigidity in my voice.

"Oh Leila, do you think that I don't know about Jack?" I raise my eyebrow and her eyes widen. "If you thought that I didn't then you obviously don't know me very well, so that little speech about never being unfaithful is as much a lie as our marriage is." I smile smugly as I slowly see her face turn red with embarrassment and anger, she glares at me and stomps out of the room and yells.

"I never loved you, and I never will! I hate you so much!" As I see her run out of the room, and into the guest room slamming the door, I lie back on the bed and mutter a phrase back to her.

"Oh, trust me baby, the feeling is most definitely I mutual." I rake my hand through my hair, as the face of a brunette with blue eyes swims through my thoughts.

A POV/

I couldn't do it, I couldn't wipe that hopeful look off his face. I've always been a people pleaser, and my true colors really showed tonight as I spared Jose the details or even the knowledge of my affair. I sat on the bed telling him that yes he was right we should start a family, and I watched the joy flood into his eyes as I drowned myself further in my lies. You see, it's not that me wanting a family was lie, the lie was that I wanted a family with him. The worst part was the whole time I was saying these things I was imagining a grey eyed bronze haired baby. I felt so guilty, and I didn't know what to do, but being the people pleaser that I was I knew that I couldn't be selfish and tell him what happened, so I decided to live with the guilt. At the moment I was still sitting on the bed thinking through this all when Jose walked in wearing only boxers, he sits on the bed next to me and whispers.

"I think it's time that we started trying for a family." I nod and steel myself for what's to come.

AN/

I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to review! As per the usual I love you all so much!

Have a blessed day,

Maddy


	6. Not so innocent

AN/

I hope you enjoy, I love you all!

Have a Blessed Day,

Maddyxx

Flashback- A POV

Oh my goodness gracious I can not even believe that this beautiful creature that sits in front of me actually exists, but if he does I just made a complete fool of myself. Mr. Grey cocks his head at me as I sit in stunned silence, not believing my own eyes. He finally breaks the silence and I blush for no apparent reason except that his voice is like honey.

"So Ms. Steele, I understand that you have come to talk to me about the purchase of the publishing company SIP." He smiles seductively and I know he deliberately forgot to use the correct name, but I try to show that I am not fazed.

"Yes Mr. Grey, I came on behalf of SIP to get a feeling on how exactly you plan on running our company, we are small and family based. So, it is important for us to remain that way even though the company has acquired a new CEO, I assure you that as long as we can stay close to our roots we will let you do what you want within reason."

I see a smirk on his face, and I notice that his eyes get a shade darker then what they were before making them seem almost like molten lava.

"If I didn't know any better Me. Steele, I would think your company didn't know the meaning of compromise." I blush slightly and look away as he drawls on. " I'll be more than willing to keep your company the same on one condition" I look at him with curiosity as he gets up and stands over me before bending to my eye level, his face is inches from mine and our breath mingle together. He looks as though he might kiss me, but I pull back remembering for the first time that I am married.

"So, what was that condition Mr. Grey?" I look up at him innocently, as he stares into my eyes with passion before answering softly.

"Have dinner with me Anastasia, that's my one condition." I think about it, but I know that it will take more then that to make me stray from my marriage. He's going to have to win me over, and I certainly can't wait to let him. I look at him seductively before standing up and walking to the door, but I right before I leave I turn around and hand him my card.

"Oh, Mr. Grey I don't think that dinner is good enough, when you come up with a better solution you can call me. My cell number is on the back, or if you would rather email me my email address is on the front." I turn to leave, but Christian catches my wrist and spins me around kissing me passionately. He then let's me go smirking devilishly.

" I will walk you out Anastasia." He motions to the door and I walk out, I manage to make it to the elevator door before him. I get in and without another look at him make my descent to my car, I reach my white Audi and get in sighing with frustration. I manage to drive home without getting into a wreck, and rush upstairs relieved that Jose is away on business.

I strip off my clothes and run a bath to relax when I get a text, thinking it's from Jose I open it only to find an unknown number.

Unknown: What are you wearing?

Ana: Who is this, and why do you care?

Unknown: Now Anastasia, I always care what you're wearing. Although I would rather it be nothing if I had the choice, and you were mine.

I know now that there is only one person who ever calls me Anastasia, so it has to be Christian.

Ana: For your information Christian, I am in a bubble bath wearing nothing right now.

C POV/

Oh crap I can not believe that she just texted me that, I can feel myself getting extremely turned on. I decide to have a little fun with her, knowing the effect I have on women this should get the results that I want.

Christian: Well that makes two of us, but I would love it much better if I was in the tub with you.

I smirk an await her reply, knowing it will be hilarious.

Ana: Not a chance Grey I am happily married, and I am cutting off this contact. Have fun with your bath, I know I will;)

I throw my phone onto my bedside table, she is teasing me and it's really starting to make me want her more. I have to have her regardless of my marriage or hers, the great thing is that us Grey men always get what they want.

AN/

I hope you liked it, don't forget to review and tell me any changes that you want. Thank you for all your support it really means a lot to me, and as always I love you all tons!

Have a Blessed Day,

Maddyxx


	7. Tragedy Strikes

AN/

I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I've just been extremely busy. I hope you like this chapter, I love you all to pieces. Oh, and thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate them greatly!

Have a blessed day,  
Maddyxx

C POV/

I'm sitting on my bed reading the texts that Ana and I have just exchanged, when Leila comes in and sits down on the edge of my bed. I glare at her coldly and she cringes slightly, before regaining her composure.

"Leila, what are you doing in my room? If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times to stay out of my room."

"I-I-I have something important to tell you that effects us both greatly." She looks away and suddenly bursts into tears, I'm thrown completely off guard. She continues to cry for a couple of minutes, and I grow angrier with each passing moment.

"Spit it out Leila, or so help me I will put you over my knee and it will have nothing to do with sexual gratification!" I look at her with a raised eyebrow, and she takes a deep breath before speaking in a rush.

"I just got a voicemail from Jose saying that he and Ana were on a plane to Mexico to visit his mom. He said...he said he was calling to say good bye, the plane was going down, and he wanted someone to know what happened. I could hear someone screaming and I knew that it was Ana, Jose then said that Ana was pregnant that's why they were going to see his mom. I listened for awhile more and heard the plane go down, oh Christian I'm so sorry."

Ana is gone. The love of my life, my hope and salvation is gone from me. I don't know how to go on, I've never been through this strong of grief before. I put my head in my hands before looking up and asking Leila as calmly as I can.

"Are sure there were no survivors? They could have managed to land safely, they could still be alive! Leila looks up at me and sighs sympathetically.

"No Christian, they found the wreckage and it was completely decimated and on fire. They could barely identify the remains, they were so badly burned. I promise you that there were no survivors at all, I'm sorry!"

I close my eyes and slowly slip into the darkness, if Ana won't be here then I'm more then happy to sink into the calm oblivion.

L POV/

I watch as Christian slowly fades into unconsciousness, and can't help but smile. I have nothing to do with the current events, but I can't proclaim to not welcome them. I don't want Christian for myself, but I do want to make him suffer as he made me suffer. My cellphone starts to vibrate and I pull it out of my pocket, and check the caller I.D before answering it.

"Hello, yeah I told him about the crash. He took it just like you said he would, in fact I don't think his reaction could have been better."

Unknown: "Good, Now I need you to watch him carefully, and make sure he doesn't try to take his own life. He is my love, and I do not want any harm to come to him."

"I will take care of him, but do not forget about my reward. I have to go because Christian is waking up. Goodbye.

Unknown: I will not forget about my promise to you, but you have to take of him. Watch over my Angel, I love him so. Goodbye.

I hang up and stroke Christian's face as he reluctantly comes back to consciousness. I know this mission will be difficult, but the reward is too great not to succeed.

AN/

I hope you liked this chapter, I promise to update as soon as I can. Please read and review, I love you all a ton.

Have a blessed weekend,  
Maddyxx


	8. Unexpected Arrival

AN/

I got so inspired that I decided to write another chapter today. I loved that you all reviewed for my other chapter, I appreciate it so much. I love you all tons.

Have a blessed day,  
Maddyxx

C POV/

I can't go on without her, I think that I'm asleep, but I can't tell through the dark haze. This isn't me if it was I would have gone to I.D. the body myself, but Leila said they hardly have any remains at all. It scares me that I would actually believe Leila, but I'm too overcome with grief to deny or investigate anything. I hear someone come in, and I pretend to be in a deep sleep so that I don't have to deal with whoever it is. I feel a hand stroking my face and it feels so much like Ana that I almost opens my eyes, but no Ana is gone she's never coming back. I hear a voice murmuring softly and I almost think it's Ana' s voice, but that can't be true either because Ana is in heaven where she belongs.

"Oh Christian, I missed you so much! Wake up baby so I can see your beautiful eyes, wake up so I can kiss you like you deserve to be kissed. Wake up!"

I open my eyes and look into a set of...crystal green eyes that haunted my dreams before Ana came into my life. The eyes that used to be my lullaby, the eyes that used to be my only reason to live, but no she's gone too she left me.

"Christian it's me, Katie! I'm back, I'm so sorry that I ran before baby." I look into her eyes and realize that she is real, but at this point I wish that it was blue eyes that I was staring into. I look over at my bedside table and see a stack of papers that I recognize, but I thought were in someone else's possession. I pick them up and read through them realising that they are the divorce papers that I gave to Leila, and they are signed by both her and I. I smile despite the fact that I feel like utter crap, and look back at what used to be the love of my life.

"Katie, what the heck are you doing here in Seattle, and in my bedroom?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes, and I raise an eyebrow causing her to start explaining her story.

"When you gave me the proposition of becoming your submissive I was really scared, but I agreed and endured what I had to. When you realized that you wanted more I was so happy, but I worried that I wasn't enough for you. I was scared you would leave and never look back, so when I met Matt I thought he was everything you weren't. He was nice, understanding, undemanding, and a complete romantic. When I left I knew I had left you broken, but that was how I had felt before, so I didn't care at all. Matt turned out to be a jerk that liked to hit me in an abusive way, so I left to come back to you, but you were already married to Leila. I stayed away until now, when I got a mysterious call telling me that I should come to you."  
I sit frozen taking in everything that she just told me, it's true that I wanted more with her and I never thought that I would love anyone else until Ana came along. I sigh and slowly whisper a reply to Katie.

"Why did you come back to torture me Katie?" I look at her with sad eyes, and a very sad heart. She gasps and pulls me close, and I reluctantly relax in her familiar embrace.

"I didn't come to torture you I came to help you. I heard Leila on the phone with a woman named Carla and they were plotting against you, Carla said she loved you and Leila said she would take care of you for a reward. I don't know what they're planning, but it can't be good Christian!" I look at the fear in her eyes, and I know that this serious. Why would Ana' s mother say that she loves me, she has only met me once and it was very awkward. I turn to Katie to explain what's going on.

"The love of my life has died, and I think her mother Carla had something to do with it. I always felt weird around Carla because it always felt like she had some ulterior motive. I think she has deluded herself into thinking that she's in love with me, and has killed her daughter to get to me." I look at Katie with a level gaze and she has her mouth hanging open at what I have just said. She starts twirling her brown hair and chewing her bottom lip in thought, and she looks so much like Ana that I almost start sobbing. She looks up at me and opens her mouth to tell me what she thinks about the situation.

"I want to help you Christian, I want us to be friends again and maybe in time we can become more." She looks so hopeful that it breaks my non-existent heart, and completely breaks down my defenses.

"I would like to be your friend Katie, but I just don't know about the whole "more" thing. I told you once I don't do more, and now I'm telling you I don't think it's possible for me to do more." She looks somewhat sad, but also relieved.

"Christian, I want to be your friend, and I don't want to push you for anything else. I'm going to leave you alone now, and go back to my hotel." I decide to make a snap decision that may help me in the future.

"Wait Katie, you can stay here in the guest bedroom. You can set yourself up since you know exactly where it is, now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed and figure out a plan." She leaves the room and I jump out of bed and dress in a pair of jeans, a pinstripe blue jacket, and a white button up shirt. I pick up my BlackBerry and dial a number as I walk down my staircase to the kitchen to get some food.

"Welch, I need you to get everything you have on Ana Steele' s mom Carla, and also everything you have on a miss Katie Greenwood. Thanks bye." I look at Gail and ask for an omelet as I type out an email to Ros on the status of GEH. Gail sets the omelet on the counter as I quietly mull over the events of the past week, I've lost my love, gained my old love, and managed to have a plot against me all in the same week.

K POV/

I'm sitting on my bed typing out a text to my friend Nicole about the week, when I get the sudden urge to cry. These past few days I've been a wreck, Christian may not know it but Ana was one of my best friends. I'm taking the loss rather difficult, and the worst part is that I can't show it in front of Christian. I still can't believe that Christian took me back, I know that it is still just as friends but that still means something. I love Christian so much and I'll be here to help him with his grief every step of the way. I lay down on my bed and dream of smoldering grey eyes, and messy copper hair.

AN/

Please read and review, I love you all.

Have a blessed weekend,  
Maddyxx(:


	9. Together Again?

AN/

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I was in NYC and I had absolutely no time! I hope you guys like this chapter, and Happy 4th of July!

I love you all tons, and have a blessed week,

Maddyxx

C POV/

I swear everyone around me are incompetent idiots who have absolutely no idea what they are doing! It was bad enough that now they mysteriously can't find the remains of the plane, but now they also can't seem to find a record of the crash at all. I'm about to go all CEO meglomaniac on them when Katie practically dances into my office with a huge smile on her face. I glance at her briefly, and continue typing on my computer in a frustrated manner.

"What the heck do you want Katie? I am so not in the mood for this happy sunshine thing that you've got going on." I raise my eyebrow at her and she blushes before replying.

"Sorry Christian, I just thought that you would be happy to know that I found where Anastasia is." She smiles smugly, while my mouth is hanging open.

"What!? Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" I look at her with a furious expression, and I know she can tell I'm really mad because I never cuss unless provoked to do so.

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, I just found out not more then two seconds ago, and that's when I came to tell you!" She glares at me and crosses her arms over her chest, I sigh and walk out from behind my desk and pull her into my arms.

"Look Katie, I'm sorry it's just Ana means everything to me and I need to find her" I stare into her green eyes before continuing "I truly do love you, but we need to go and find the girl that I'm in love with." I kiss the top of her head and walk out the door, and she hesitates before following close behind.

I get into my Audi and Katie slides into the passenger seat, and starts giving me directions on where to go. We finally pull up to a huge warehouse, and I give Katie a questioning look.

"Why would Ana be here, I don't think she even knew this part of town existed." Katie gives me a withering look and gets out of my car before turning back to motion for me to get out.

"I tracked Anastasia here using the GPS signals that were coming off the tracker you had installed in her BlackBerry." She raises an eyebrow at me before continuing. "Can I just say that what you did is incredibly stalkerish and creepy." I smirk at her and chuckle softly.

"How do you know I didn't have the same stuff installed in the phone that I gave you?" I turn to her and she gasps before murmuring to herself.

"It's a good thing I threw my phone into the river the night that I left, then." I stare at her frowning.

I start to say "You did what now?" when I'm interrupted by a piercing yell for help from inside the warehouse. I look at Katie and we run into the warehouse to find Ana' s badly beaten form lying on the ground tied up. I rush to her and cradle her body in my arms as she moans from pain.

"KATIE CALL 911" I scream this as I watch my beautiful Angel slowly lose consciousness.

A POV/

I wake up in a stark white room that looks completely unfamiliar to me. I look around and find a man with unruly copper hair asleep in the chair beside my bed, I'm a little freaked out because I have know idea who this person is. He slowly starts to stir, and finally wakes up and looks at me with startling gray eyes. He starts to speak, but the doctor walks in before he can get everything out.

"Hello Ana, I am Doctor Trevalyn- Grey but you can call me Grace if you wish." The man lets out a frustrated sigh, and glares at the doctor named Grace.

"Mother, she knows who you are, she has met you a million times before!" Grace makes a gesture telling him to stop, and he slumps down in his chair. I look around the room again before slowly forming the words I need to say. My eyes land on the man's eyes, and his are filled with love.

I'm sorry, but am I supposed to know who you are and where I am?" I see the shock in his face, before the doctor pulls out a needle, that I assume is filled with a sedative, and I sink back into the soothing blackness.

C POV/

I can't believe that she doesn't know who I am, this is possibly the worst moment of my life except for when I thought that she was dead. I glance at my mother with torture filled eyes and she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Christian, I was coming to tell you the outcome of the tests, but she was awake." She wipes the tears off my face and strokes my hair lovingly. "This may only be temporary, so for right now you just need to be supportive of her memory loss." I smile weakly and nod.

"I'll do everything I can to get my Ana back to me! I love her Mom, I really do." She smiles and leaves the room. I grab Ana's hand and bend down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you so much Ana, and nothing will ever change that. I'm going to stay with you and help you get your memory back, even if it takes forever." I bend down and kiss her cheek, and the sleep filled reply that she gives me makes my blood run cold.

"I love you too, Eric."

AN/

Thank you for all the reviews on my other chapters, I hope you like this one just as much if not better! I hope you guys have a great rest of your week, and I promise to update when I can!

I love you all to pieces!,

Maddyxx


	10. Missing

AN/

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, it has been so hectic lately! I hope you guys love my chapter, I love you all!

Maddyxx

C POV/

Who the hell is Eric, I mean what the flip! This is beyond effed up, and I just cannot even believe how unbelievably messed up this flipping is! I need to find out who this guy is, so I pull out my phone and call Welch.

"Welch, I need you to find a man named Eric that has any connection to Ana. No, I don't have a last name why would that even matter, you have found information with less! JUST DO IT, BEFORE I FIRE YOU!" I hang up and start pacing the room, when I hear my Angel' s voice.

"Christian, are you in here?" I rush to her bedside and cradle her face with my hand.

"Baby, you remember me?" I ask her hopefully, and she wrinkles her nose before sadly shaking her head and pulling away from me.

"I don't remember you, I woke up briefly while you were in the bathroom and I asked the doctor who you were. I didn't want to make it awkward by asking you what you're name was, I do want to ask you how I know you though." She looks at me with her blue eyes before looking down, and I lift her chin up to look at me.

"I'm your boyfriend, and I like to think the love of your life." She looks startled and scared as she opens her mouth to respond.

"That can't be right because I'm married!" She looks at me strangely before clamping her hand over her mouth and gasping. "Am I cheating on my husband?" I take her hand in mine and look into her eyes with a pained expression.

"Honey, Jose was killed by the same people that hurt you. I'm so sorry for you loss." She looks confused and horrified at the same time.

"Who is Jose? I'm asking about my husband Eric, do you know where he is?" I slip my hand out of her' s and start pacing around the room running my hand through my hair. After about five minutes of that I turn to Ana, with a frustrated expression.

"Who. Is. Eric." I say this with extreme calmness trying to control my anger. She looks scared and it takes a few moments for her to answer.

"Eric is my husband, he is the only love that I remember. I don't get why you're here and he isn't, I don't even know who you are! I can only remember him and a couple of hazy memories before him and..." She doesn't finish because just then a man walks in, he's tall and blond with greenish-blue eyes. He runs up to Ana's bedside and takes her hand.

"Lacey, what happened I got here as soon as they called me! Do you know how long it's been since you've been missing?" What the heck, missing?

"No, Eric I don't remember anything except you!" She smiles and he kisses her smiling, while I want to punch him and throw up at the same time.

A POV/

I can't believe that Eric is here, I thought something bad had happened between us! It turns out that I have been missing for years, and he has been looking for me! It also turns out that my name is Lacey James, and normally I would look completely different!

"Eric, how did you know where I was?" He smiles at me and sits on the side of my bed.

"I got a call from a man named Welch saying that I needed to come down to the hospital, he had read the police reports and he thought that you might be my wife!" I look at him happily, while Christian growls in the corner. Eric seems to finally notice him, and turns to look at him.

"Who are you?" Christian looks angry and snaps at him with a clipped reply.

"I'm. Her. Boyfriend." Eric's face turns beet red and I can tell that he is struggling to remain calm.

"Are you the guy that took my wife from me?" He looks about ready to strike, when Christian replies calmly.

"No, I am not. I believe the man that you are looking for is Jose Rodriguez, and you won't be able to find him." Eric pushes Christian against the wall by his neck and glares menacingly at him.

"And why is that?" Christian pushes him away and laughs.

"That would be because he is dead." With that Christian sweeps past Eric, and comes to bedside and kisses me passionately. He murmurs one little sentence in my ear before leaving my room, and quite possibly my life.

"I love you, and don't let him get on top of you, baby."

C POV/

I know that if I hadn't left I would have ended up killing Eric, and then I would never win Ana back. It hurts so bad to see her with another man, that I emotionally drained. I take out my phone and call Taylor to come and pick me up, he pulls up and I slide into the backseat and it takes everything I have to keep it together. We finally make it home, and go straight to my room. I strip down and take a shower, while processing everything that has just happened to me. I get out and dry off, grabbing my phone on the way to my clothes. I get dressed and scroll through my contacts stopping on the number of the person I know can take my pain away.

"Hey, it's me. I need you."

"I'll be there soon, baby." I hang up the phone and fall back against my pillow, waiting.

AN/

I hope you guy like this chapter, I promise to update soon. Please read and review!

I love you all to pieces,

Maddyxx


	11. Revelations

AN/

It has been so long since I have written, and I am extremely sorry for that! Here is a new chapter I hope you like it!

Maddyxx

A POV/

There is something about Eric that doesn't feel right, it's as if I'm not remembering something. I find it weird that he hasn't been able to find me until just now, and I am starting to doubt my joyful memories of him. Right now, I'm sitting on my bed thinking while Eric reads the newspaper in a chair off to the side. I can't help but remember the feeling of Christian's lips on mine, and his intense gray eyes staring into mine. I shiver as I think about his deliciously messy copper hair, and well fitting suits. I'm lost in thought when Eric looks at me with a questioning glance.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" I glance up startled, and try to gather my thoughts for a coherent answer.

"Um...Um...I'm just thinking about how happy I am that you found me, and we can be together again!" I smile at him sweetly, and he stands up and kisses my temple.

"I'm happy too, sweetie. I have waited a long time to find you Lacey, and now that I have I never want to let you go!" He squeezes me tightly before returning to his seat and back to his newspaper. My phone rings and I look down, it's Christian and I tell Eric I have to use the bathroom before answering it. I press the send button, and I hear his husky voice before I can even say hello.

"I need you, Ana!" I look at my reflection in the mirror and tears glimmer in my eyes.

"Christian, you know that I can't. I'm married to someone else and you need to except that before you get hurt physically and emotionally." I gulp and he growls loudly.

"I know you love me Ana, don't deny it." I lean my head against the sink and let out a sigh.

"I do love you, and not because I remember you because I don't. I love you because of how you are to me right now, but I just can't do this! Goodbye." I hang up the phone and set it on the floor before sobbing uncontrollably. Eric isn't going to be happy that I talked to Christian, but he can just deal with it because this hurts too much.

C POV/

"Hey, it's me. I need you!"

"I'll be there soon, baby." I hang up the phone and fall against the pillow waiting. After my call with Ana I need someone to be there and care for me because it's just too much to take! I'm contemplating all of this when I see a pair of toned and tan legs walk into my room, and I sit up expectantly.

"Hey, baby I missed you" I smile at the woman and stand up taking her hand, and leading her to my bed.

"I missed you too, Katie!" The brunette smiles back at me, and I can't help but feel a twinge of happiness. She sits on the edge of my bed, and I sit beside her draping an arm around her shoulders. She looks at me sweetly, and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Why did you call me, Christian? What is going on?" I look at her sadly and lay my head on top of her's.

"Ana, decided that she doesn't love me, and I realised that I am in love with someone else." I pull her head up and kiss her lightly on the lips, she responds and kisses me back. I scoot her back so she's lying on my bed, and I continue kissing her covering her body with mine. This feels somewhat wrong, but then again it feels right. I continue kissing her, wondering what this will lead to, and what the consequences will be.

A POV/

I feel as if I am broken, I know Eric isn't the one for me. I'm not even sure that he is actually my husband and that scares me to no end. I'll just have to pretend like he is my soul mate until I can get to the bottom of this huge mess. I am wondering if Christian feels as broken as I do, when Eric knocks on the door.

"Honey, are you alright? I thought I heard you crying?" I lift my head up and glare at the door.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a second" I stand up and square my shoulders, preparing myself for the most important acting role of my life. I open the door, and walk out into what seems like a battleground. Well, may the best person win, I think this as a smirk spreads across my face.

AN/

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review! I love you all to pieces, and I will update when I can!

Maddyxx


End file.
